ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Well of Souls
The Well of Souls was a powerful object that had the ability to store souls inside. The almost infinite amount of souls could be used in alchemy or as part of "The Unlocking" ritual. Appearance The Well appeared as a stone pool in the shape of an elderly man screaming or yawning with the pool of souls being in his outstretched mouth, there are seven finger-like apendages around the pool. Location The Well was located in a cavern under some Blackpool cliffs, the cavern was crystaline with several large, pointed crystals protruding from the walls of the cave. The Well itself in perched atop a natural pillar in the cavern, Lord Cedric Ravenhearst placed several bridges leading from the walls of the cavern to the pillar in the centre. Life It is unknown who or what made the Well but it was known in history all the way to the Orient even during the Middle Ages, eventually Lord Cedric Ravenhearst found the Well and had several alchemists and doctors extract the waters from the Well to create Aqua Aeterna and prolong his life. The Well was sunk beneath the sea floor in around the mid 1500s due to Alister Dalimar using dark magic to sink the whole clifface into the sea. Eventually in 2015, after 500 years of being underwater, the city (and the Well) were risen up from the waves by Alister Dalimar who promtly used the key in The Unlocking ritual, this caused the cavern that the Well was in to collapse, eventually the Ball of Fate touched the waters, along with Alister and Cedric, which resulted in Alister and Cedric to thrive off of every soul inside of the Well due to the Ball but trapped as a soul themselves, eventually the Master Detective destroyed the Ball of Fate (which contained all of the Well's souls) with the Staff of Oscillations, this released an almost infinite amount of souls (including Alister's and Cedric's) into the afterlife. With Alister dead, the City begins to sink back into the Irish Sea, the Well now lies beneath the seafloor in a collapsed, flooded cavern with no souls in it, making it effectively useless. Powers *Soul trapping: it is hinted at that when somebody touches the water with their bare skin, their soul will be ripped out of them and trapped forevermore in the Well of Souls, this is hinted at when Ravenhearst says that machines were used to extract the waters and why Alister and Cedric appeared as ghostly green appirations when touching the waters. *Unlocking: this is a much more powerful version of Soul transferring (see Ball of Fate) it allows the holder of The Key to take the infinite amount of souls from the Well and transfer them inside him/her effectively allowing the user to live forever. Gallery Well of Souls.png|Dalimar "Unlocking" the Well of Souls Trivia * The Well of Souls has similarities with the fabled Fountain of Youth found by Ponce de Leon. Category:Machines, Items and Objects